


Another Day Rises

by EvenMadderHatter



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jason Todd, Birdflash - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Jayroy, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Poisoning, Prompt Fic, Roy Whump, cute nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: When Roy goes to visit his boyfriend he's caught by one of Gotham's villains, who is having some trouble with her love life. Can the archer manage to get to Wayne Manor safely and will Ivy Pepper figure out her possible future with Harleen Quinzel?Prompt: Roy going to Wayne Manor to see Jason but getting captured by a villain. Props if you include Harley and Ivy as a couple.





	Another Day Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up?
> 
> This is technically the first story in the Young Justice Prompts/Requests collection I have started if you don't count the other story I did on Wally West. 
> 
> Because a writer needs things to write about, please send me all the prompts you want to see come to life and I'll try and do them justice!
> 
> Also- this was supposed to be a short oneshot but sometimes my plans just spiral out of control- So heres a 2000 word oneshot! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~E.M.H.

Roy slipped through the darkening streets of Gotham City, wary of the leaping shadows around him. Someone had been tailing him for the past few minutes, he knew it. He was supposed to be at the Wayne Manor ten minutes ago to meet Jason, but he was running late. Ollie had wanted to spar with him and Roy was trying to make an effort to rebuild a relationship with his mentor. Night had already stretched across Gotham, and everyone knew that nowhere was safe in Gotham after dark other than your house. Hell, not even your own home was safe in the messed up city. 

With this in mind, Roy ran through dark alleys, taking the familiar shortcuts to the manor. He hoped his boyfriend wouldn't mind how late he was. You could never tell with Jason though. 

Roy shivered as he passed yet another abandoned building. Almost no lights were on in the city and the silence hung heavy in the air. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he whirled around, bow raised and arrow nocked, but there was no one to shoot. 

With a sigh he turned back around, only to be met with a wide grin and two, green irises staring back at him. With a yelp he leaped back, sending an arrow flying towards the woman. Vines shot out of the ground, wrapping around Roy's arms, sending his bow clattering to the ground. A vine grabbed his foot and threw him up into the air, leaving him suspended above the ground, his face directly in front of the super villain's. 

"Hey, Red. I'm feeling more than a little mean tonight and I saw you, walking alone and the opportunity was just too good to ignore."  
"What do you want Ivy?" Roy's snarky remark made the green woman scowl, her eyes narrowing dangerously. With a flick of her hand, she sent more vines crawling down his body, this time wrapping around his throat. 

"Well, it's really none of your business but I guess you should know why you're being killed. You know Harley right?"

Roy frowned in confusion, wincing as blood flowed to his head. "Harley Quinn? Yeah, I know her, why do you ask?"

Ivy's small smile disappeared and the glare took over her delicate features once more, and her eyes glimmered with hate. "Then you know about Joker." 

Roy's eyes widened in realization. How could he have forgotten! Jason had told him that Ivy and Harley had something going on but the Joker always managed to come between them. Realizing that Ivy was waiting for him to reply, he immediately spoke. "Yeah, everyone knows that abusive bastard. Is Harley-" 

"He won't let go of her! He doesn't love her like she did him, he doesn't deserve her. No one does..." Her voice grew wistful and sad, and Roy almost found himself sympathizing for the woman. 

Almost. "Then why don't you kill him?" 

At Ivy's surprised look he shrugged or at least attempted one. It was understandably hard with the vines wrapped around him. "You've done much worse to innocent people right? Why not kill the guiltiest one here? It's a win-win situation. You get Harley and Joker are out of the picture." 

A bitter laugh stopped him and he looked at the green woman, whose eyes flickered with the slightest bit of sadness, hidden by cruel amusement. "Trying to get me to do your job, Red? Joker would kill me, or Harls, and I can't let that happen. Besides, Bats wouldn't appreciate me fooling around with his enemy." She twirled her finger absent-mindedly and smirked as Roy cried out in pain, the vines around his waist tightening. He heard a dull snap and groaned, knowing that at least one of his ribs had broken. The vines sprouted sharp thorns that cut into his arms. One of them left a long, red scratch that began to bleed, coloring the green vine red. 

"Come on Red, that all you got?" Ivy walked around him, seeming to study him from all angles. "You're really quite pretty aren't you? Not as pretty as Harls, but I have to admit, red hair suits you, it adds to your charm." Roy twisted away from her as she leaned in, green eyes flashing dangerously. 

"You don't have to do this Ivy, there are other ways. We can-" 

Ivy interrupted him, laying a finger on his black, diamond-shaped domino mask. "No, of course, there are other ways, but I just find this one the most enjoyable. Why don't we see what's under the mask shall we?" 

Roy winced as she began peeling away the corner of the mask, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. She would know who he was, his identity would be revealed to every supervillain, and he could put everyone who knew him in danger, even Jason.

Just as Ivy was about rip off the mask, a bang rang out and she jumped back from Roy, clearly surprised by the sudden noise. 

Roy thought he was going to cry when he saw the familiar figure standing on the roof behind Ivy, the moon bright behind him. 

"Ivy, let him go." Jason's voice rang out in the dark alleyway, and Roy sagged in relief at the sound of it, the tension leaving his body. Jason leapt down to the ground and drew his guns out, shooting at the vines that held Roy up, careful not to hit his boyfriend. 

"My babies! How dare you!" Ivy screamed, lunging at Jason, both of them exchanging blows. 

As Jason dodged he called out to Roy, a slight hint of concern in his voice. "Red Arrow, are you okay?" 

Before Roy could respond, Ivy leaped over to him and grabbed his face with both of her hands. "He won't be now!" Without any other sort of warning Ivy pressed her lips against the surprised archer's, who after a second struggled to pull away. 

"No!" At Jason's shout, Ivy smirked and disappeared into the night, her grin the last thing visible to Roy as the world flipped around. The vines had dropped him onto the cool ground, which felt freezing against his cheek, a sharp contrast to how his body felt like it was on fire. 

In a red flash, with speed that rivaled the Flash's, Jason was by his side, grabbing Roy's hands. "Roy, Roy can you hear me? You need to open your eyes Roy. Roy!"  
Roy groaned and his pale blue eyes fluttered open, meeting Jason's. "Hey JayBird. Why am I on the ground and why does my chest hurt so much?" 

Jason sighed in relief and pulled a box out of who knows where. He popped it open and took out a needle with a blue substance inside of it. He quickly injected it into Roy, hoping that he was fast enough. 

He gently picked up the archer, cursing as he saw that he was unconscious. Flying through the streets, he quickly reached the manor, flinging open the door as he ran in. Alfred emerged from the kitchen and was about to say something, no doubt a proper welcome, but stopped at the sight of Roy's limp body in Jason's arms. 

"Ivy. She cornered him and kissed him." Alfred's eyes widened by a minuscule amount, which meant that he was thoroughly surprised and concerned. 

"Have you administered the antidote that Master Bruce made?" At Jason's curt nod he gestured for the boy to follow him as he walked up the stairs. "All we can do now is let Master Roy rest, and hope for the best. I'll tell Master Bruce about this."

Jason nodded and carried his boyfriend past several guest rooms, passing Dick's room. He could hear Dick laughing and another voice talking. Wally, Jason guessed as he passed the room as quietly as possible. Wally had been visiting Dick a lot more lately, and seeing the red-head around the manor wasn't unusual. Jason was glad that Dick found Wally because they were so much better off together than alone. Jason would even argue that Wally was the one that prevented Dick from becoming Batman earlier on in his life. Not paying attention, Jason stumbled on the edge of a carpet, nearly dropping Roy. Now Jason realized how unnaturally silent it was. 

Suddenly, the door to Dick's room swung open and Dick peered out, meeting Jason's eyes. He looked down at Roy and back up at Jason, the grin on his face gone.  
"What's wrong Babe?" Wally poked his head out of the room and his smile disappeared just as fast as Dick's had. "Roy!" 

"What happened to him?" Dick and Wally quickly ran forward, Wally reaching out to carry Roy. Jason gladly let him, giving a small warning about Roy's injuries as he handed over his boyfriend to the older boy. The only reason why Jason had let Roy go was because his arms were dead and he was extremely tired- Roy wasn't the lightest load to carry. He also needed to reassure his brother that everything was okay. 

"We ran into Ivy- Well, actually Roy did. She kissed him so I gave him the antidote and he needs to rest now. He'll be okay Dick- Roy's strong, you should know that." 

Wally carefully carried Roy into Jason's room, giving the younger boy a smile. "He'll be disoriented when he wakes up, so waking up in a familiar space should help." 

No one said anything but they all knew it was an excuse. Jason was glad the two others knew him so well as they left him with Roy, telling him to get them as soon as the archer woke up. In Wally's words, "Us Redheads gotta stick together." 

That left him with a swift smack from Dick and a cackle from Jason as they left. 

Jason sat next to Roy, who was on his bed, still passed out. Jason slipped out of his suit and prepared to do the same for Roy. He bandaged and cleaned Roy's wounds as best as he could, using the first aid kit under his bed. 

Now in his boxers, he slipped into the bed, curling against Roy and hugging him tightly. Neither Roy nor Jason would admit it but they were both big cuddlers in bed. Eyes closed, Jason, breathed in deeply and pressed closer into the warmth of his idiot boyfriend. 

…  
When Roy woke up the first thing he noticed was the ceiling stained purple with the grape juice that he and Jason had accidentally thrown at the ceiling fan when they were little. Don't ask. 

The next thing he noticed was the warm body pressed against him, the dark hair lightly brushing his chest, the white streak that Jason hated so much and Roy loved tickling his neck. Then he felt Jason shift, slowly waking up. Sea green eyes met light blue and an elated grin spread across Jason's sleepy face quicker than lightning.  
Then, pure anger took over and punch was thrown into Roy's shoulder. 

"You idiot! Why didn't you fight her! You're freaking Red Arrow, solo crime fighting arrow-shooting vigilante, but you can't take down one Gotham villain? I swear, then you give me a heart attack- Not to mention Dick and Wally as well!" 

"Ow! Jason- Jason I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." 

"Who said I was scared? But if you ever do that ever again I will go all Batman on you. You know what- I'll send Batman after you!"

Roy gulped and nodded meekly, smiling a little as Jason pressed his head against Roy's chest. "I love you JayBird." 

"Love you too, RoyBoy." 

"Don't call me that." 

"Then don't call me Jaybird."

"Fine… Jaybird." 

"Royboy." 

… 

"Hey Ivy."

"Harls?" 

"Yeah." Harley Quinn emerged from the shadows, clutching a jeweled baseball bat nervously. Her hair was in its usual pigtails, the red and blue shining in the night. 

"What are you doing here Harley?" 

Harley's small grin disappeared, replaced with a flash of hurt. "Um, well, I talked to Joker… We had a fight."  
"You mean he hit you?" 

Harley winced but at Ivy's look, she nodded slowly, frowning. 

"You need to leave him Harls. He can't keep doing this to you. He doesn't love you like I do- He doesn't deserve you." 

Harley's grin widened and she leaped forward, wrapping her arms around Ivy's neck. "I told him. I told him I was done. That I was gonna go and be with you, and now I am."  
Ivy's smile told her all she needed to know as she kissed Ivy's head gently, leaving a bright red lipstick mark. Ivy's giggle was music to her ears. 

In the moonlit streets of Gotham City, two figures could be seen walking down the streets, one of them twirling a baseball bat with an arm around the other's waist. Walking away from the city's dark past, forging their own future. 

Batman watched the moon disappear from the roof of Wayne Manor, the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. Slowly, as the sun began to rise, lights began to flicker on, and the city came alive, ready to begin another day

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave me Young Justice prompts with any pairings and ideas you want! 
> 
> (I'm a sucker for Birdflash (Dick/Wally), Bluepulse (Jaime/Bart), Koy (Kaldur/Roy), and a whole lot of others) 
> 
> See you all later!  
> ~E.M.H.


End file.
